Bound To You
by TwistedAlice
Summary: RE UPLOADED Vergil and Dante are bound to each other in ways no one can understand, so when Dante is captured by dark forces what will Vergil do...? Rated for Languagesexviolence
1. Chapter 1

Apologies! I had a bit of a problem with the upload function and deleted a couple of chapters rather than replacing them!

This story is based in Blackiriss's RP world that Vrejusnor and myself regularly take part in.

Dante and Vergil are therefore portrayed as Vrejusnor and I portray them respectively.

Cannonwise, this would slot in after DMC3 I guess.

There are also OC's – a note to who they belong to will be found at the end of the chapters.

There is smut and filth in this story… you have been warned… if you don't like it don't flame it… I won't warn you again…

-----------------------------------------------------

The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. There was no one in the bathroom, and Dante's bed had not been slept in.

Vergil frowned as he poured himself some tea. That was very unlike him. Dante would normally call and let Vergil know if he wasn't going to be home, say if he was crashing at the hall or over Carvers… Vergil mentally shuddered. Carver was not in his good books, and most likely never would be, but he tolerated him for the time being.

Last night had been a late one at the Council. There had been numerous trails to attend as well as sentences to be dolled out. Vergil didn't care much for the Council and their members but his past experience and well known evil streak was what made them ask for his alliance.

Vergil was not used to working with others, in Dante's words, he didn't play well with others and when he did he played rough. Rules were there to be broken and Vergil was certainly not afraid to do it.

Often Vergil would take jobs alone returning to report the task had been carried out and with all relevant paperwork filled in. Tougher assignments the twins would team up on, or would sometimes go with a group of guards.

Dante would only take jobs that appealed to him, or ones that Mother Confessor directly ordered him to take. She never ordered Vergil to take a job, he didn't ever need any encouragement to decapitate someone.

Vergil was also known for being a good information gatherer. If someone in the dungeon was not talking Vergil would be able to coax the information out of him. Often just the sight of his blue coat would leave the prisoner mumbling and fretting.

Vergil's reputation went before him, and he never failed to deliver. Invoking his anger would only end up in a large bloody stain on the floor.

Vergil picked up the post from the front door and leafed through it while sipping on his tea. He sorted out Dante's junk mail and magazine subscriptions from his Council letters. Vergil dealt with all the paperwork the Council sent them, Dante and reading something that required his attention for more than a minute? Unless it had nipples there was no change.

There was a large brown packet. Simply addressed to him: "Vergil". Vergil frowned and put his tea down. He turned the packet over in his hands. There was no sender address and no stamp, it had been hand delivered.

Vergil opened the door and stared out into the street. No one was to be seen. He closed the door and eyed the package. He knew better than to open something that he didn't like the look of. He fished his mobile out of his pocket and called a number.

"Twisted Supplies!" A cheery sound on the other end of the line thrilled out. Vergil grimaced, he hated talking to the assistant.

"Is Alice there?" He tried not to sound annoyed.

"Yup! Hold on!! Is it Vergil?" The voice must have either recognised him, or maybe Alice had finally gotten caller ID for her shop?

"Yes…" The assistant dropped the phone and he listened to her calling for Alice. He heard the clicking of heels and the phone being swooped up.

"This had better be important, Blue" Alice sounded irritated. "I'm in the middle of working on some wards for a customer."

Vergil held up the package in front of his face. "I got something in the post, you didn't send me anything did you?" He could imagine Alice frowning at his question.

"Vergil…" Alice muttered. "Why would I send something in the post when I can come round or you to mine?!"

"That's what I thought…" Vergil's voice trailed off as he felt the package. "Hmm.. it feels like a CD or something."

"You want me to check it out?" Alice questioned.

"No, I think its ok… it doesn't feel bad" Vergil opened the packet and a CD case fell out. "Hmm… its just a CD I think…" Vergil moved to put it in the CD player and pressed play.

A garbled noise came from the speakers, then he heard Kestrel's voice talking to Dante about a job he was going on. Sounded just run of the mill. Vergil frowned and moved the phone from one ear to the other. "What's that all about?" He muttered to himself.

He was about to turn the CD off when he heard the sounds of demons thrilling and then gunshots coming from the speakers. Kestrel was chanting and he could hear the crackle of energy as she shot blasts of power. Dante was yelling at her to get back out of the way and more shots were fired out. Kestrel screamed and there was a sickening thump, it sounded like someone was thrown against a wall and bones cracked.

Vergil was staring at the CD player with wide eyes. He didn't like what he was hearing. He stopped it and restarted it. He perched on the end of the sofa and listened carefully.

From the lighter tones at the start of the CD Kestrel was saying it was a standard job, just a nest of demons to clear out and she wanted to go along with Dante just for the fun. Dante had protested but obviously had relented. The sound was muffled as though it was being recorded from inside someone's coat, or bag or something.

The sound then skipped to the fighting sounds. Vergil's eyes opened in horror as he realised they must have walked into a trap. Kestrel was screaming again on the CD, but rather than stop it Vergil let it run on. Dante's guns rang out time and time again. He could hear his twin shouting at her to get up and to get away from the fight. Dante cried out in pain suddenly. Vergil leant towards the CD player in shock. He turned the sound up and rewound it slightly.

Dante's shout of pain filled the living room and the clatter of metal on metal rang out. Dante had obviously put the guns away in favour of Rebellion. He cried out again and again in pain. Vergil's grip on the phone tightened. Either Dante was being sloppy to have been hit a few times or there was so many enemies around that he was having trouble fending them all off.

Vergil was brought out of his trance by the sound of Rebellion hitting the ground with a clatter. He had heard that sound so many times it was unmistakable. Dante screamed in pain and then went silent.

Alice was calling him in from the phone. Vergil looked down. He had dropped it to the floor in shock. His nose was inches from the speaker. He heard a gruff rattled voice ask if someone got everything and to take Dante with them, telling them to take Kestrel back to the hall for someone to find.

The voice then addressed Vergil directly. "Sparda… you will come… you will fight for him… and you will fail… and you will become mine…"

Vergil stared blankly at the speaker. Nothing more was on the CD. He picked up the phone from the floor.

"I have to see Kestrel…" He closed the phone ignoring Alice's protests as to what had just happened and what was wrong.

Vergil growled low. He had no idea who that voice belonged to, but he was going to rip it from the owners throat and destroy it.

Dante was his brother, his twin… If anything anyone knew about his reputation was that the brother's bond was strong enough to override everything. Vergil would kill gladly for Dante, he had in the past and he would do it again without a moments pause.

Vergil pulled his coat on and took Yamato from her perch on the wall. He picked the CD up from the player and put it back in the envelope. He opened the front door and stepped into the crisp morning air. The sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Vergil cursed under his breath. It was too nice a day for something like this to happen.

He looked around and made off for the Council halls. He was going to get some answers and he was going to get them from the horses mouth.

"Kestrel…" Vergil growled through his teeth before storming down the road.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil was not happy. He stormed into the Council hall waving guards and concerned servants away from him. He was fuming and was not about to stop until he had spoken to the Mother Confessor herself, Kestrel.

Guards blocked his way to the main chamber. He eyed them with his unmistakable 'Don't Bother' look and they looked at each other before moving reluctantly out of the way. He threw the doors open with a loud bang, mildly pleased at the loud echo that it made bouncing off the marble hall. He stomped up to the white table at the other end, his boots clacking on the stone floor.

Servants and workers watched him in silence from their various work stations and cubby holes. A few of the newer workers whispered to each other. They sensed that he was angry and no one tried to talk to him.

Mother Confessor was sitting at her table. Paperwork strewn everywhere. She looked up as Vergil drew nearer and mentally she squirmed. She had hoped that Vergil wouldn't have found out, but somehow he always knew when Dante needed him. Oh dear lord, she had known this was coming, and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Vergil could feel his anger build when she looked up at him. She was tired and her eyes were sunken. He didn't care, how come she was here and Dante had been taken away? He saw the look of surprise and then realisation flit across her face she adverted her gaze away from him.

Kestrel looked up at Vergil from across the white marble table. She could see how angry he was. She knew it was her fault, but how to put it right was another thing.

Vergil slammed his fist onto the table. Kestrel filched. The table had trembled slightly.

"Where?" Vergil snarled.

Kestrel didn't answer at once, her mind was racing as she tried to figure out how to tell Vergil.

Vergil hit the table again, this time knocking papers and documents off the table. The silence was broken only by the sheets of parchment hitting the floor.

Kestrel looked down at her hands. She didn't know where, she just knew that they had been too strong and he had been taken. They were no match for the amount of enemies they had faced, she knew they should have asked for help, or backup, but no, she had thought it was just a simple nest…

Kestrels thoughts were shattered as a blue shimmering sword slammed into the table directly in front of her. The sword shimmered and crackled with a demonic energy. She shuffled back in her chair slightly, the energy being given off was hot and it singed her arm hair.

Vergil stared at her, one hand on Yamato. "I asked you a question." His voice was low and deep. Kestrel had better answer him soon or hell wouldn't be enough to pay.

Kestrel took a deep breath and looked back up at him. A tear glimmered in the corners of her eyes as she stood and stared at him.

"There were too many…"

Vergil cut her off with a wave of his hand. "That's not what I asked."

"But I don't know exactly…"

"Find out." Vergil glared at a couple of younger workers who were nearby gazing up at him in awe.

He was an imposing figure in his blue silk coat, hair swept back from his face. He was well known for his cold mean streak, after all, he was the one who had raised the tower and almost succeeded in bringing hell to earth. He had learnt much while down in the Underworld. He had embraced his demon side even more than before the tower. No one knew why he had come back really, they all guessed it was to do with family ties. They just knew that they were glad he was on their side now. Although, considering the waves of venom that were coming off him at the moment for floor was open and it was anyone's bet.

A couple of guards had come in at the sound of the sword crashing into the table. Kestrel held up her hand and they stayed back.

The guards looked at each other in surprise, Vergil had shot one of his ethereal blue swords at her, normally a threat like that would have been enough to have the person thrown into the dungeons.

Vergil was an exception though. He was Kestrel's 1st. If anything happened to her he would take over her position. The guards and the rest of the members of the Council felt this was a risky move, considering his past, but Kestrel reckoned with them that Vergil had more experience in the Underworld than most of them put together and it was a quality they couldn't over look.

Vergil waved his hand and the sword shattered sending sharp sparks at Kestrel. She frowned down at the burn marks on her arms and rubbed her forearm with her hand.

Vergil took a step forward. He was nose to nose with her now.

"I suggest that you find our where he is… and I suggest that you do it fast" Vergil's voice was a low whisper and it was dripping with anger.

Kestrel nodded and motioned to a few servants at the side. She muttered under her breath at them, they stared wide eyed up at Vergil in fear before running off through a side door, whispering hurriedly at each other.

Vergil paced up and down in front of the desk. Kestrel watched him with her face in her hands. She was never to sure how to talk to him when he was angry. He was cold and calculated, he would lash out and you would hit the floor before you even realised he had moved.

"How?" Kestrel whispered.

Vergil stopped pacing and glared at her. "How what?!" He snapped.

"How did you…"

Vergil pulled the brown envelope from his pocket and tossed it at her without a word. She opened it and a servant brought out a CD player. Once again the sounds of the fight rang out from the speakers. Vergil growled as the sound of Dante's cry rang out throughout the hall echoing off the walls.

Kestrel paled and turned the CD off. "I don't know what to say…" She trailed off and put her head in her hands.

A short woman came running into the room at full pelt, she collided with Vergil and fell to the ground with a horrified look on her face. Vergil turned to look at her in surprise, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, of pulling apart the thing that had caused his brother pain, and she was just over 4 feet tall, he hadn't noticed her at first.

The woman held up a package to Vergil. He frowned. "What's this?" He held out his hand and she shakily dropped the parcel into his hand. He eyed it, the package was reasonably heavy and sort of round.

The woman hopped up and bowed low to Kestrel. "It came just a few moments ago, addressed to Vergil… as he was here… " She gestured towards him. Kestrel nodded and waved her hand in dismissal.

Vergil had ripped the packaging off. Inside was a lock of white hair and a large crystal ball. Vergil's face turned hard. He held the ball up to his eye level.

Kestrel gulped, she knew that was Dante's hair. She stared at the crystal in horror. It was a seeing eye crystal – it would record images and play them back like a video.

Vergil's eyes grew wide as the images in the crystal became clearer. His jaw dropped in horror. His eyes glinted green and he gritted his teeth. The hand that was holding the crystal had started to transform into a claw.

Kestrel stood and moved round the table. What did he see in there that was making him trigger?

Vergil roared and smashed the crystal into the table shattering it and sending glass everywhere.

The silence in the hall deepened to a dangerous level as Vergil stood slowly upright. He was shaking with fury. He glared at Kestrel.

"This is YOUR fault…" He raised Yamato at her throat and stalked towards her.

Kestrel gasped and fell back against the table. "What did you see?" she was terrified, but curious at the same time.

"The Underworld…" He growled and his eyes glowed brighter.

"What?" Kestrel was confused, Vergil had seen the Underworld more times than she had had hot dinners, and she had been around for a few hundred years. "I don't understand…" She pointed to the lock of hair Vergil was gripping in the other hand.

He followed her eyes and then levelled back up at her. He replaced Yamato and took a step back.

"You will be sorry when I bring him back." His voice was clipped and sharp. Kestrel looked at the floor.

"Let me help you…" She started and was cut off by another blue sword singing past her ear.

"That was a warning, I won't miss the 3rd time."

Vergil turned and almost ran out of the hall. The sound of his boots thumping off the walls in time to Kestrel's heart.

She sank to the floor and picked up a few shards from the crystal. The images she saw there made her weep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor


	3. Chapter 3

Dante groaned. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was feeling weak and disorientated. He felt strange, like he was tingling all over. His senses were sharp but dim at the same time.

Dante sat up and realised that he didn't have his coat on. He frowned and looked around him. He was in a dark room. He squinted up at the window above him in the wall. It was barred. He gingerly stood, wobbling slightly. He grabbed at the window and tiptoed to see out. The landscape was dark and barren. He narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore…" He muttered to himself as he looked away from the window. He looked up at the door on the opposite wall and everything rushed back to him. He leant against the wall trying to collect his thoughts.

Kestrel had asked him on a simple job, clean out a nest she said, will not even take half hour she said. And they were going to swing back past the hall later on, pick up Vergil and Tia and go out for dinner. Dante rubbed his neck and sighed.

It had been a long day at court. Vergil had declined the job and offered to stay back and fill out the rest of the paperwork, such a simple job can be handed to a lower member he had said waving Kestrel's request away. Kestrel had then pestered Dante into going.

Dante cursed under his breath. Why couldn't he be more like Vergil, he wondered. Vergil never took any crap from anyone, he was respected and feared. Dante was Kestrel's Right Hand Man, he sat to her right, whereas Vergil was to the left. His was one of the highest order in the Council, and he was still respected, but he was reckless.

He tutted to himself, yeah… reckless. Reckless like Kestrel always getting into trouble? He sat on the floor with his back to the wall. For Mother Confessor, Kestrel was always getting into one scrap or another, and Dante was always bailing her out. He idly wondered where she was, but he figured that this time she would be on her own.

He pulled a face as he thought of what Vergil's reaction would be to this. Most likely someone would get killed somewhere along the line. That's if Dante didn't find a way out of here before Vergil found out. He ran his hand along his arm checking for damage.

Vergil always knew, Dante was never able to keep things from him. They were twins after all, and Dante wore his heart on his sleeve for all to see. He adored his older brother, sure, he pissed him off all the time, and Dante would always wind Vergil up just to see how far he could go, but it was a strange relationship they had.

Dante's head snapped up in realisation. That's why he felt strange. He stared around him. He was in the Underworld. It was calling to his demon side and urging him to let go. But there was something else, not only was it calling to let go, it was refusing to. Dante flexed his arm and noticed a small mark in the crease. He moved towards the door into the patch of light from the small window.

Track marks. Dante eyes opened wide in surprise. Who ever had grabbed him had injected him with something.

There was no time to think about that, the door opened and Dante put his hand up to shield himself from the light. The figure of a man was standing in the doorway. The figure cackled and a couple of lesser demons rushed in pinning Dante's arms to his side. Dante growled and tried to pull away. He was unable to, their grips were strong against him.

He looked up at the figure in surprise. This was wrong, Dante had enough strength in him to toss both demons aside and then to juggle them with one hand.

The figure laughed again and motioned for the demons to bring Dante with them. Dante struggled with all his might, the more he struggled the more tense he became. He growled at them and could feel his blood singing in his veins begging for release.

Suddenly a searing pain shot up his spine and into his brain. Dante yelled in pain and stumbled.

The figure chuckled and motioned to put Dante into another cell. They bound him bent over a stone table in the middle. His head hung over one end and his legs were tied off on the legs of the table. Dante struggled and started to fight back but the pain became worse the more he tried to use his demonic energy. He yelled in frustration as he was lashed to the table with rough rope.

The figure stood in front of him. Dante noted to his horror that his mouth was at the figures crutch level. He looked up and growled at his captor.

The figure bent down and smiled at him. He was one ugly beast, Dante thought. He seemed to be part goat and part dragon. The creature used his tail, which Dante saw was snake like, to grip Dante's chin and pull his face towards him more.

Dante struggled to get away but it was no good, the ropes were too tight and every time he moved they cut at his skin.

"My my my… You are a pretty one…" The creature purred at Dante. "If I had known you were this pretty I would have taken more care to hurt you…"

Dante said nothing. He just glared at the beast in front of him.

The creature introduced himself. "I am Daiki… and I will be your host for the duration of the trip." He stroked a long nail down Dante's spine. "I am to… detain you… and send a message to your brother."

Dante looked up at this. "What's Vergil got to do with this?!" his anger flared and again the pain shot up his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it out.

"Oh yes…" Daiki licked Dante's ear with a snake like tongue "Don't try to use your power down here… you will just get hurt…" Daiki paused and sniffed Dante's hair. "We injected you with inhibitors, anything demonic will just hurt you"

Dante was struggling again trying to get away from this slimy creature's grip. Daiki's voice was think and creamy like rich chocolate cake. In any other circumstance it could have been highly erotic.

"Yssssss." Daiki's voice turned to a hiss. "You see… some of the Underworld leaders are bored with the way things are. They wish to return to the surface and rule like before… before your father…" Daiki slapped Dante across the face with his tail. Dante gasped in shock. A gash had formed where the tail had hit him. Dante licked at the blood on his lip trying to make sense.

"Before your Father…" Daiki continued. "Yes, he sealed us in, we thought Vergil would set us free, yet… he became stronger down here, overthrew the king…" Daiki sighed. "Its only through the king's loyalty to Vergil that he is able to keep a check on things down here."

One of the demons shuffled in the corner. Daiki nodded to it. The demon came round the side of Dante and held up an orb with a faint glow coming from it. Dante realised it was a seeing eye crystal. He looked up at Daiki.

"What's that for?" he spat blood on the floor.

"Its to send Vergil a little message…" Daiki grinned and came closer to Dante. Dante could smell the creature now and it made him gag. What's with this guy, Dante thought, does he not know the meaning of a bath?

The smaller demon thrilled and started the eye up. It blinked slightly and Dante could see his reflection in its contour.

Daiki held Dante's face in his hands and directed his head downwards. Dante's eyes grew wide. Oh no, he thought, this is not happening.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann


	4. Chapter 4

Daiki stroked himself as he moved towards Dante's face. The smell of his arousal was making Dante feel quite sick. The creature stroked Dante's hair from his face gently before gripping it and yanking his head up. Dante yelped in pain, without the added relief from his demon blood it seemed to hurt more.

Daiki grinned down at Dante. "Yes… you're almost human now… you're healing abilities are impaired as well as your resistance to pain…" Daiki laughed darkly as he sharply pulled on Dante's hair again before holding his head steady.

Dante looked towards the smaller demon. It was holding the seeing crystal steady and he could see his reflection on it. His eyes opened in shock as he realised what they were going to send to his brother.

Sensing Dante's realisation and as his jaw was slack Daiki took his chance and pushed himself into Dante's mouth. It took a second for Dante to realise what he had done before he started to struggle and pull away.

Daiki's grip on Dante's hair was strong and the ropes that held him down cut into his pale skin. Daiki laughed with a low rumble. "It's useless to struggle my pretty pet…" He pushed himself further into Dante's mouth into his throat.

Dante choked and gagged. Daiki was hard and bumpy, he was also huge. It felt like he was having a tree branch shoved down his throat. I'm not having this he thought and bit down on it as hard as he could.

Daiki roared and pulled out. Dante smirked. How did ya like that he thought. Daiki pulled a clump of Dante's hair out. Dante blinked before he registered what had happened. Blood trickled down his neck and dripped on the floor. He stared up at Daiki as the demon bent down to inspect the wound. He felt the snake like tongue probe the wound.

Daiki sighed. Dante's blood was sweet and full of power. He licked at the gash on his head a few more times before remembering he was meant to be sending a message. He passed the locks of hair to the other demon. He stepped back and looked down at his prisoner.

Dante growled as Daiki bent down closer to him.

"I suggest you do as you are told pretty boy…" Daiki growled. There are always other places I can stick this…"

With a snarl he stood and forced Dante's mouth open. Dante struggled against him but the pain started to shoot up his spine again. He gasped as he tried to control it. Daiki pushed himself into Dante's mouth and started to pump himself in and out.

Dante gagged and coughed around the huge member. Although the pain was racing up his spine and making his forehead bead with sweat at trying to control it he still struggled against Daiki.

Daiki was enjoying tormenting Dante. He was watching him struggle, the movements he was making around his member were enticing him even more. He groaned and pushed further in to him feeling his head hitting the back of his throat.

Dante couldn't breath. Daiki had wedged himself deep in his throat and Dante couldn't move away from it anymore, he had wriggled back as far as the ropes would allow. He looked up at Daiki. Daiki was gazing down at him. He ran his hand almost loving over Dante's hair before groaning again.

Dante was starting to feel dizzy. The lack of air was making him sleepy. So this is how I'm going to die is it? With a lump of meat stuck down my throat?

Daiki suddenly pulled out letting Dante gasp in a few breaths before pushing back in and out.

Dante could feel his throat stretching and he could feel it starting to get sore from the rough treatment. The bumps on Daiki were sharp and they were scratching at him making him sore. Every time Daiki pulled out just long enough for Dante to catch a mouthful of air before pushing back in and using his throat again.

Dante couldn't think straight. He closed his eyes and just wished for it to be over. He yelped as Daiki removed himself and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU WILL LOOK INTO THE CRYSTAL!" Daiki roared. Dante gulped. He could taste blood in his mouth. The spit that had dripped from his mouth was tinted with dark blood. His throat must have been ripped from the bumps.

Daiki growled and opened Dante's mouth again. Dante didn't fight this time. He figured if he played along it would be easier.

Daiki motioned for the lesser demon to come closer with the seeing crystal.

"I want your brother to see the humiliation we are causing you… " He pressed himself deep into Dante's throat. Dante tried not to gag and relax around it. Daiki noticed.

"Ho… you are enjoying this my pretty pet… " He spoke for the benefit of the crystal. "Dante has just swallowed me with hardly a gag… he learns fast…" Daiki started to pound into Dante's face.

Blood was spilling out from his lips from the harshness of it all. Dante's throat burned and he was sure it would be ripped from his body. It was like sucking on a cheese grater. Dante could feel Daiki tense and he braced himself mentally.

Daiki roared in triumph as he unloaded himself in Dante's throat. He buried himself in deep so that Dante could do nothing but swallow it.

Dante's eyes bulged and he tried to pull away again. Daiki pulled out and tucked himself back away. Dante's stomach heaved and retched. He started to throw up.

The mess on the floor stunk, it was deep red and green. Dante's eyes watered at the pain. He was hardly able to make a noise, but he whispered at the creature.

"You realise when Vergil gets here he will kill you all…" Dante's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill.

Daiki laughed. "I doubt that… almost the whole of the underworld want a piece of him… he will be lucky to get past the 3rd circle."

Dante gasped. How far down were they? He had personally only been as far as the 2nd circle where the lust wall was found. He knew Vergil had travelled through all the circles in his time down here, but he hardly ever spoke of them.

"You will not make it out of here alive, Vergil will fail you." Daiki left the room with the lesser demons.

Dante refused to believe him. Vergil was his brother, he wouldn't leave him here. Would he? Vergil had told him he would die before he would leave his brother again.

Daiki laughed harshly and left the cell with the lesser demons in tow. He slammed the door leaving Dante strapped to the table and in the dark.

A single tear rolled down Dante's face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil strode down the road towards the entrance to the Underworld. There were many of them dotted around, but he was just heading for the most notorious. He figured that they would know he would be coming, there is no point in trying to sneak in round the back.

He stalked down the road and paused outside Devil May Cry. Dante's office. The place held dark memories for both twins, Vergil was surprised that he still used it considering the history the place held.

Something wasn't right. Vergil turned to look at the doors of the building. Something was amiss. The doors to Devil May Cry were unlocked, typical of Dante. Vergil walked in and stood in the middle of the floor. The room was almost empty, nothing like his own place. Dante was never the best at staying tidy though, so having less furniture better suited him.

The place was a mess. It had been trashed. The jukebox, poor thing, was laying on its side. It was shattered and broken. CD's strewn over the floor. They crunched as Vergil walked over to the desk. Dante was not the best when it came to paperwork, majority of it was passed to Vergil who would fill it out for him.

Paper was torn and scattered all over the desk. There was nicks and gouges out of the legs and on the top surface. Dante had a habit of just tossing Rebellion around forgetting that the demon forged blade would damage almost anything it touched. There were new marks, claw marks. Vergil's eyes narrowed.

"What…?" He looked up, something had moved in the back room. With a hand on Yamato he peered round the doorway to see what had caused the disturbance.

As he walked past Dante's weapons case, he noticed that the majority of them were missing. He frowned, that was very unlike Dante. He knew that Nevan was at his place, Dante had a habit of sitting strumming away on her, also Nevan liked the stalk Vergil around the house. Vergil shuddered, it was creepy to be an object of desire to a guitar.

He turned to check the room over once more, the weapons were not in the room. Maybe whoever had ransacked the place had taken them?

The only weapon that was left in the case was Cerberus. Vergil pulled it out and held it up to the light. It was cold to the touch and the light fragmented in the ice handles. Although it was a weapon bourne of ice, it was comfortable to use. Cerberus was a willing servant to Dante, who had defeated him with ease on his journey up the tower when the dog had realised he had met his match.

Cerberus growled. Vergil blinked in surprise as the weapon started to glow slightly. It had begun to get colder. Vergil dropped it to the floor as it started to transform in to a three headed dog. Each of the sections transforming into heads and the large ring forming the body.

The dog jumped up on to the counter and sat there, tongue lolling at Vergil and yapping excitedly. It couldn't have been much bigger than one of those yappy dogs that Tia was always going on about wanting for her hand bag. Why a Snow Leopard would want a puppy was beyond Vergil's grasps, but then, Tia was rather odd at the best of times.

Vergil raised his eyebrow to the dog, it was hardly more than a puppy really. The dog yapped and jumped off running in to the front room and started to scrabble about in the paperwork by the desk. Vergil followed it slightly amused, he had not seen the weapon transform for a while and he found it comical that it would choose to manifest into a small dog, when, before it was bound to serve Dante by the demon laws it was as big as a house.

Cerberus stopped scrabbling and whined pathetically. Vergil moved towards it to see what it had found. There was a small box on the floor by its feet, tucked almost out of sight under the desk. Vergil bent down and pulled it out, pushing torn paper off the desk to make some space. The dog jumped up and pawed at the box.

Vergil frowned and opened it.

He stared at the contents. What the hell was this?! He pulled out a long leather strap. It was brown and worn in places. As he pulled it out the dog was yelping and jumping about trying to get into the box.

The leather was pitted and marked, it looked like it had been cut at one end. One section got caught on the lid of the box, Vergil gave it a sharp tug knocking the now empty box off the table, taking Cerberus with it. The end of the leather was studded with silver.

Vergil growled low. This was a strap from Dante's holster. Vergil knew why he hadn't realised it was at once, Dante never wore his holster with out his coat, Vergil couldn't remember a time when the two items were apart.

Cerberus whimpered as Vergil kicked the box with enough venom to send it flying across the room.

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" Vergil slammed his fist into the wall. No more mind games. No more parcels.

Who ever had done this was going to pay…

And Vergil was going to enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann


	6. Chapter 6

Kestrel leaned against the wall of the hall and sighed. There had to be a way round this. She had to get there first and try to set things right before Vergil stormed in there and did things his way. That would mean everything would be wiped out, no one would actually pay or suffer for what they had done. Kestrel mentally grimaced, although the mood Vergil was in when he left, they may be much suffering to be had for the demons at the head of the operation.

Kestrel was Mother Confessor after all, she ruled the Mortal realm and tried to keep the peace. Yes she would often fight, she often took jobs herself and saw they were completed. At least that way the paperwork would be filled out rather than Dante's "Yeah, it went well, killed the bad guys, got pizza."

She turned to face the hall. Her best mages and readers were all sitting around a makeshift wooden desk in the middle of the hall, the prisoner chairs having been moved out the way. Divining charts and other mystical objects littered the table. Parchment rolled onto the floor and a hushed panic flitted between the gathering. Spices and herbs filled the air with a heady aroma.

They had all be summoned there by her. She had an entire army of them at her side. Yet she feared it would do no good. They had been at it since Vergil had left about an hour ago and not one of them was able to get a track on either twin.

Vergil was not one for being found when he didn't want to be. He had declined her offer of a Confessor's Ring. He told her he could not be summoned like a pet and they had a heated argument about the matter. She argued that he was her Right Hand, and if she needed him to be there he had to answer. He silenced her simply with: "You have no power over me" and left the room.

Kestrel bit her lip, he was strong and he was powerful, he never played by the same rules as the rest of them, but he was loyal. He may be the darker of the twins but he was still half human. A quality that he frequently reminded her he despised, but when she saw his cold exterior crack, a rare treat which normally only happened in certain circumstances, he seemed to quite like the extra emotions it brought with it.

Dante, on the other hand, had accepted it though. He commented that it would be another shiny bit of bling to add to his collection. And then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Vergil saying that it was his and Vergil couldn't have it. Vergil had raised an eyebrow and almost smiled. Typical of Dante, always trying to wind him up.

Kestrel smiled to herself. Sweet Dante, he would do almost anything for her. He had even died for her, on more than one occasion as well. She frowned, but when that had happened there was always someone to bring him back or he was loaded up on orbs and would regenerate his own health. She didn't know what she would do if he actually died and was lost to her.

Tia shuffled into the room and stood by her side. She looked at her mother with question filled eyes. She wasn't too sure what was going on as none of the group had told her yet. Kestrel closed her eyes and tried to shut out her daughter probing. She was testing at her minds edges for answers. She didn't want her to get involved in this, she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

She turned and looked out the window at the tower which stood in disrepair. That would be the portal Vergil would use, she knew it would be. She wondered if he had already gone to the Underworld in search of his twin. She didn't fancy being on the business end of Yamato, but she didn't fancy him starting his own war either.

"Mother…" Tia finally spoke up.

Kestrel didn't look at her, she was still focused on the tower in the distance. She wanted to avoid this. Tia would only blame her too, just as Vergil had. And after all, it was her fault. She'd had to get Dante involved, she had to have asked, if she had just done as suggested…

"Mother!" Tia snapped and tugged her arm to make her turn to face her. Tia's mouth was set in a hard line and she frowned at Kestrel. "Will you explain what the meaning of this is?" She gestured at the group huddled around the table in the centre of the room.

Kestrel sighed. "It is not your concern, daughter."

"Like hell," Tia snapped. "You don't just call together the best trackers from the council and tell me its not my concern!"

Kestrel looked her daughter in the eyes and could see the confusion and frustration in them. After all, Tia would be handed the position sooner or later, her Confessor powers were becoming greater. Although Kestrel was reluctant to allow her daughter to take her place, it was not a job for a child.

Tia looked like a 19 year old, but as the same as the rest of their family, they were able to take shape of any age they wanted to. Tia chose to flit between her real age and her 19 year old self. In human terms she was only 5. Kestrel couldn't put the burden of Mother Confessor onto her, she was just a baby.

A shout from the table startled both of them and they turned to see a large ball of blue flame erupting from the centre of the table. The group of people shouted and cursed, trying to pull books and paperwork away from the flames. The flames however ignored them and just burned in the centre without destroying anything.

"What's going on?" Kestrel walked towards the group. This would not do, this would just slow things down. She waved her hand in trying to cast spell to douse the flames but they just burned brighter and started to turn a paler shade of blue.

One of the group mumbled something to another and one by one they gwaped in silence at the flames. They had started to form images. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the flames as the group all fell silent staring at the sight in front of them. Kestrel lowered her hand and stared in shock.

The images in the flames started to move and sounds were coming out. Sounds of choking, slippery wet sounds, sounds of frustration, sounds of pleasure. Kestrel's eyes rested on the table. The remains of the seeing eye were laying in the centre. Realisation hit her and she looked in horror from the flames to Tia.

Tia shrieked. The sound pierced the room and shook everyone out of their trances. The group started barking orders to each other to get the flames out. Tia wailed and fell to the floor on her knees sobbing hysterically.

Kestrel flew to her daughter's side and cradled her in her arms. Kestrel was burning with rage and hatred for whoever had made the crystal. No wonder Vergil had shattered it like he had and flown off the handle at her. She had no idea it was that bad. The image she had seen was Dante with a tear on his cheek. She had not expected to see what she had in the flame.

"What.. why… how?!" Tia rocked herself in Kestrel's arms and sobbed, he tears soaking her mother's robes. She looked up at Kestrel with a tear stained face. "You'll make it stop wont you Mommie?" Kestrel's heart wretched. Tia looked everything like a normal 5 year old would look like in that one moment. A child, torn and scared.

Kestrel bit her lip and nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She clung to Tia and stroked her hair to sooth her.

"That… Dante was hurting… don't let Dante be hurting Mommie…" Tia gulped between mumbled words. "It was a demon… you can get it… you can hurt it… you can kill it!" Tia was trembling with anger and fear now. She loved Dante like a father, she couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"Shhh…" Kestrel smoothed Tia's hair away from her face. "Its ok, Mommie's got the best here, we'll find him and bring him back."

Tia leapt to her feet and frantically stared around the room. "Where is he?!" Tia shrieked and frantically ran from pillar to pillar in the room. She darted behind the Confessor's table and paused at Vergil's chair. She stood looking from the chair to Kestrel. "Where is he?" She looked up with a pained expression on her face.

"Urm… " Kestrel was not sure what to say. Tia was looking for Vergil, that was obvious. Why she was looking for him, Kestrel couldn't quite think.

"Unkie Vergie would find him!" Tia's eyes narrowed and she stamped her foot. "I bet he's already on his way isn't he?" Tia jumped over the table and squared up to her mother. "Why are you not with him!? Where is he?" Tia was now still and composed. The sign of weakness had vanished.

"Yes, he's already gone, urm…" Kestrel was trying to think of an decent explanation.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Tia slapped Kestrel across the face and screamed at her.

The group round the table had fallen silent watching the scene unfold. They watched the two Confessors stand their ground and eye each other before Kestrel sighed and looked away.

"Remember the job Dante and I left for, and then we were going to come back for you?" Kestrel started to explain.

"Yes, it was late and Vergil got us dinner from the kitchen because he didn't know when you would be back." Tia spat back in disgust.

"Yes, well… something went wrong." Kestrel looked back at Tia trying to judge her words carefully. "Someone wants Vergil to fight them…"

"Unkie Vergie is not stupid. He wouldn't be drawn into a fight if he didn't want to be!" Tia interrupted. Kestrel filched at the sound of his name. Only Tia was ever able to call him that without being threatened.

"Yes, Tia, I know that. Which is why they went after Dante instead. They are using him as bait."

Tia clapped her hand to her mouth. She looked from Kestrel to the flames that were still burning.

"Vergil will fail you.." The words boomed out and echoed around the hall. The image of Dante lowered his head and a tear rolled down his face.

"No…" Tia breathed and reached out to touch the flames. They shattered at her touch and melted into nothing. "He won't fail you Dante…" She paused and blinked back a tear. "He can't fail, can he?" She turned back to Kestrel.

Kestrel bowed her head. "I don't know, we can't find him, I don't know where he is." Kestrel moved a few papers on the table and reordered them. "We need to find him, and we need to help him. Vergil might well bring a full on war into this realm…"

"He's a Hell Lord!" Tia exclaimed. "He can't fail, he wouldn't fail, not for Dante…" Tia trailed off. He couldn't fail could he? Dante was everything to him, Vergil had killed time and time for him, in fact he had killed for all of them.

Tia's gaze hardened. "There is always a WAR, Mother" She clenched the edge of the table leaning over it and grabbing Kestrel's hands that were busy flapping around with paperwork. "This is Unkie Vergie we are talking about. We'll find him and go to his aid, if just to distract the lower demons while he can find Dante."

Kestrel's gaze fell on Tia's hand. Her daughter was so young, yet she was strong. Maybe letting her be around the Council wasn't such a bad thing. She would have to grow up one day after all, and the more she can learn while being young the better for her.

"Yes." Kestrel looked up and looked directly into Tia's eyes. "We will find them, and we will help them." Her gaze returned to the window. "Even if it is just to mop up the aftermath..." She trailed off and smiled weakly at Tia.

Tia nodded and turned away and walked from the room.

"Where are you going?" Kestrel was confused.

Tia paused at the doorway and looked back at her mother. She knew this was all Kestrel's fault. Kestrel hadn't need to go on the job, Dante hadn't needed to go with her. Dante was now being hurt because someone out there wanted Vergil dead, or worse. Vergil and Dante may not be related to her by blood but she had strong bonds with both of them. She was not going to loose either of them without a fight.

"To get my Agile…" She pause and grinned. Kestrel looked at her questioningly. "And backup…"

"Backup?" Kestrel blinked in surprise and looked round the room. "We have all the backup we could need."

"Yet you are unable to locate the presence of a powerful Devil?" Tia's voice was laced with venom.

Kestrel shuffled and looked away. "Its not that simple…"

Tia shook her head. "I know two people that could find Vergil and Dante within a few yards, and I'm going to get them."

Tia strode off and plucked her weapon from the wall. She swung it a few times and walked to the door. Who first?

The Slayer or The Wolf?

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann

Tia – OC Blackiriss


	7. Chapter 7

The mansion sprawled out across the grounds and loomed high against the sky. Tia looked up at the gates in awe. Tia herself lived in the Confessor's castle, although it was big, it was also a castle, not exactly the elaborate building that stood in front of her.

Carver had done exceptionally well for himself. He had pulled himself up from the gutters under his father's shadow before taking over the family business. And by business, meant causing merry hell for the Council. Regardless of this, Carver was unfortunately an asset to them, as much as her Mother despised him.

Carver was the head of the main gangster ring in the town. He was known for his cunning and ruthlessness. He was also known for being a lone shark. Kestrel herself has asked for his help, with a great cost to Dante. He was still paying the price for her stupidity, and would be for a few more months yet.

Tia eyed the flash car in the driveway as she walked up to the doors, good she thought, that means he must be home. Although Vergil and Kestrel didn't find Carver's company to their liking, Vergil would rather pull his own teeth than be in Carver's presence for more than we required he once told her, Tia found him to be most accommodating to her.

She reached up and pulled the long chain for the bell. She sniggered as she heard the chimes echo along the hallway on the other side of the door. She tugged it again and gasped in shock as the chain came away in her hand. She was still staring at it when the door opened.

"Tia…" a low voice grumbled at her, she could hear the annoyance in it and jumped with a start. She slipped the chain behind her back in an small attempt to hide it.

"Unkie Vergie, I can explain…" Tia started before looking up. Carver was towering above her with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. Tia gulped. She was so used to Vergil scolding her she just blurted it out without thinking. Although Carver's stanch was a classic Vergil 'you've ticked me off again' pose, they couldn't be more different.

Carver was much taller than both the twins, almost a good foot, with a shaggy mop of brown hair shot with blonde highlights. He hardly ever wore anything that wasn't smart, he favoured sharp suits and shirts; but when he dressed down he dressed down with style. He was standing there in his dark jeans and white vest top, red tie hanging loosely round his neck and his feet bare.

He spoke again. "Tia… what have you got there?" Carver chose to brush aside being mistaken for Vergil, he would rather ignore it than acknowledge it.

Tia blushed and held out the doorbell chain. Carver held his hand out and took it from her. He looked up to the bell pull and realised she had snapped it off right at the top. He would need to get a whole new doorbell. He shoved the chain into his pocket and turned going back along the hallway of his house to the kitchen.

Tia tiptoed into the front door and closed it behind her. Seemed like he hadn't noticed the slip of the tongue there, thank god, she needed to keep him sweet. Carver was not only a powerful figure in the mortal realm but he was someone to be reckoned with in a fight.

Carver was a werewolf. Unlike many of his species that were bitten, Carver had been born a wolf. This meant that he was able to change at will and without the need of the moons help. In the middle of a battle this gave him a distinct upper hand.

Obviously he had all the rest of the traits of his kind, aversion to silver, transforming during the three days of the lunar cycle and a general hatred for cages. It was a reason why his mansion was so large and spacious. He would never feel like an animal.

Carver had been in the middle of making breakfast, Tia eyed the clock, it was just gone 11, it had been about two hours now since Vergil had stormed off to the Underworld. She hopped from foot to foot behind Carver, eager to engage his attention but not wanting to rush him.

Carver was slightly amused by this, but he was not about to indulge her with his attention until he was good and ready. He carried on making his pancakes and piled them high on a plate. He placed some syrup and strawberries on the counter next to them and busied himself with making a pot of tea.

Tia eyed the pancakes, she'd not had anything to eat yet, Carver was a damned fine cook. Her taste buds were tingling with the aroma and she contemplated stealing a bite before he turned round. She edged closer to the counter and sat on one of the bar stools.

Carver turned and she jumped, her hand inches away from the pancakes. Carver scowled at her before smiling.

"If you wanted some you only had to ask…" He placed a plate, knife and fork in front of her and placed a few pancakes on the plate. He sat down on the opposite side and poured them both some tea. He then proceeded to finish off his plateful without glancing at Tia.

Tia hurriedly gulped down hers. They stuck in her throat slightly and she used the tea to wash them down.

Carver raised his eyebrow in question as she started to choke and cough. He rose and thumped her on the back sharply dislodging the strawberry before sitting back down again. He waited for her to calm down again before talking.

"What brings you to my breakfast table with my doorbell chain in hand?" He smirked and the way she squirmed around on the stool in embarrassment.

"Breaking the doorbell wasn't exactly part of the plan… " She trailed off looking at the floor.

"Well, what was the plan?" Carver took a long swing of tea while she searched for the right words.

Tia had to be careful, she knew there was a bargain between Carver and Dante, something that Kestrel was the cause of. Kestrel had never told Tia what it was, and by the look on Vergil's face when it was mentioned she didn't want to know. Vergil despised Carver for it. She didn't want to upset the balance and make Carver angry by mentioning Vergil, but she didn't want to keep anything from him that might help her get him onside.

She took a deep breath. "I know you like Dante, right?"

Carver raised his eyebrow again and put the cup back on the counter. He chewed a scrap of pancake before answering her. "Yes, of course I do…"

"He needs your help, he's in the Underworld and he's somewhere dark, and he's not safe and I don't know how to get him back and I think that you will need to come and help cos you're like good at fighting and stuff, plus you like him so you'll help him right cos the thing that was there was hurting him and I don't want him hurting…"

Carver raised a hand to silence her. Tia realised she had been babbling and slid further down on her stool.

"Why can't he look after himself?" Carver spoke slowly and carefully.

"It was Mother, she got him in a trap... " Tia crossed her arms in frustration "Unkie Vergie said not to go, but no Mother had to go and she had to…"

"Then if Vergil didn't think they should go, shouldn't Vergil be the one getting him back?" Carver's voice was cold. He was not one to hide how he felt about other people. When in Vergil's presence they were as cold as each other.

Tia bit her lip. "I don't know where he is…" She whispered in a small voice.

"You don't know…?" Carver tried not to laugh. "He's a Hell Lord and you can't find him with all your location spells and the such in the Hall?"

Tia shook her head. "You know what its like, if he don't want to be found then he won't be found"

Carver sighed and gazed out the window. He considering the bargain with Kestrel, it clear her debts he had asked for Dante in return It was true about the bargain, but it was more so that he could get what he wanted, and he wanted Dante. Not necessarily for his own, Vergil was most welcome to him, but just for the fun of it and being able to rub it in Vergil's face.

Vergil knew a binding agreement could not be broken by anything; be it magical, mystical or hell bourne, and he had to put up with it. After all… Vergil had been in the Underworld when the deal was struck and he was not about to stop it.

Carver smirked remembering the last time he had called in his deal with Dante. Dante was ashamed of enjoying it, he could tell, but he submitted to him all the same. In a few months time he would be free from the contract and he could get on with his life. Unless Kestrel screwed up and decided to bargain with not her own life but her friends again. The fact remained that it would have still happened and Carver would make sure that Vergil never forgot it.

Tia dropped her fork on the plate bringing him out of his hazy day dream of warm skin, white hair and satin sheets. He frowned at her.

"What?"

"Will you help me?" Tia asked in a meek voice.

"You have one of the most powerful forces on your side yet you are asking me for help?" Carver was amused. As much as he was not afraid of Vergil he knew how much power he had and that he could used it efficiently and with deadly precision.

"It was Kestrel's fault remember?" Tia used her mothers name with distaste. "You think he's going to accept help from her willingly?"

Carver had to laugh this time. "Vergil?! Accept help?!" He slapped his hand on the counter making the cutlery jump. "You are trying to kill me with laughter aren't you?" The look on Tia's face made him stop.

Tia had a tear rolling down her face. "You didn't see what they were doing to him, Carver" She tried to control her sobs. "They had him on a table, and he was crying." She trailed off as her body became wracked with trembles.

Carver stood up and came round the counter. He put his arm round her and pulled her to his chest. She felt so tiny and fragile. For all her guts and bravery she was still young.

"Do you know how it was?" Carver prodded her gently.

Tia looked up at Carver. She swallowed. "No… but whoever it is, they are using Dante… " She paused and looked away.

"Using him?" Carver was puzzled. "Using him how? Once Vergil gets there and disintegrates or decapitates the bad guys he'll be ok…"

Tia shook her head. "No… its not Dante they are after… It's Vergil"

Realisation hit Carver like a blow to the head. "But, Vergil's not one to be taunted into fighting…" Carver stopped and let go of Tia. He held her shoulders and leaned down to her eyelevel. Tia trembled and tried to look away but his eyes pierced into hers. "You know what they are doing to Dante don't you?" Carver's voice was level and calm.

Tia nodded. "I… saw it… hurting him… on the table…" She didn't have the courage to say what she had seen. So she transmitted the images through her mind to Carver.

Carver stood up and blinked slowly. So that's how they had lured him. Hitting the dark twin right where it hurt. Right where Carver himself liked to hurt Vergil. By violating his twin. Debasing the one thing that made the Hell Lord human. Oh dear, hell was going to pay wasn't it?

Carver smiled down at Tia. There was no mirth or joy in the smile. Tia shrank away from him and slid off the stool.

"Ok… lets saddle up… if only to watch the Dark one in action…" Carver knew this was going to be a fight he didn't want to miss.

Tia nodded and stood up. "We need to find him first though…"

Carver threw on a pair of boots and grabbed a coat off the wall. "Twisted?" He asked.

Tia nodded. "She's the only person I know who can find them, I'm surprised Mother didn't ask her before…" She trailed off leaving her thought unfinished. It was a good question. Alice was one of the only people Tia knew of who could find the proverbial needle in the haystack with her location spells, something which seemed the best trackers in the Council were unable to do.

Carver was already out the door and starting the engine in the car. Tia ran out and hopped in. As they drove the sky started to cloud over. A large black mass could be seen over the tower in the distance. Tia pressed her face to the glass and stared at it. A large blue light flashed and shot upwards into the mass.

"Vergil has left the tower…" Carver muttered under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann

Tia – OC Blackiriss


	8. Chapter 8

Please check out by Fox Pendant – she rocks! This has Yaoi in it… you have been warned!

kisses for Aki

-------------------------------

Alice's shop was teaming with life when Carver pulled up outside. He raised an eyebrow at Tia. She had already started to open the door. He placed a hand on her shoulder before she got out.

"Just what are you going to tell her?" Carver was curious. Alice and Vergil may have been friends in college, the thought of Vergil being a teenager made Carver smirk, but they argued and fought like old love rivals. It wasn't all that long ago that Vergil had wrecked her shop after a particularly heated argument and left her for dead.

Tia looked at Carver. "The truth…" She pulled away and hopped out slamming the door too hard and making Carver mutter to himself. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to helping Tia, yeah, he liked Dante, but it was just a bargain to settle the debt. True he got to get what he wanted when he wanted it, and he got to really wind Vergil up in the process, but that was as far as it went right?

He parked the car and blipped on the alarm before casually walking to the shop door. He was mildly amused to see that Tia was unable to get a grip on the handle. Seemed that Alice had upped the security.

Carver slapped Tia on the back of the head. She'd left cat hairs all over his seats, he'd only cleaned it a few days ago. Tia pouted up at him and resumed trying the door.

Alice was a Slayer. Her mother had been one before her. Carver mused to himself trying to remember what else he knew about her. She was also related to the old lady that had made Dante's guns, niece or something. He rubbed his stubbly chin trying to remember. Her father was also a powerful mage. Something to do with holding the dimensions together. He chewed on the inside of his lip. He was never really one to listen to a pretty girl when she was bouncing around and much more interesting to watch.

He was able to sense her slayer power as well as the magical energies surrounding her and he remembered thinking that Vergil was a lucky bastard to have found out just how sweet that power tasted.

He was jerked back to his memories by Tia shouting through the window for Alice.

"Come on! ALICE! Open up!" Tia could see all the people inside the shop milling about. Alice herself was sitting at a desk in deep conversation with what seemed to be her assistant. A short little man with an even shorter memory.

Alice looked up at the sound of her name and noticed Tia with her nose pressed against the glass of the door and Carver looking distinctly bored. She frowned. What was Carver doing here? It wasn't like the wolf man to come to her shop, but he seemed to know not to bother coming in.

You could only enter from strict invitation from Alice herself, or unless you were pure human. Alice being a slayer had an aspect of demon about her, so her ward worked on her as well. Unless she had Reaper with her. Reaper was her devil arm, it was a form of soul reaver that had been handed down to her with the title of Slayer.

Reaper was a powerful weapon and was able of sucking the life energy or soul of something out of it. If you knew how to wield it you could use this energy for yourself or store it. Alice made a tidy profit with it in her shop. Selling on the souls of demons for use in magic spells and charms, was a very powerful source of energy, people would pay big buck. Hey who said you couldn't save the world and make a bit of cash at the same time?

She nodded her head at Tia allowing her to enter. Carver followed and was jolted back away from the door. Alice stood from her desk and walked over to lean on the door frame.

"Fluffy…" She pursed her lips and looked down at him. Carver picked himself off the floor and brushed himself off before answering her. She was trying his patience already and he hadn't even said anything to her. He glared back at her. From her vantage point on the step they were almost at eye level, given the added height of her heels, still she was an inch or two lower.

Carver stepped forward his nose almost at the barrier in place and growled at her. He hated being referred to as a common dog. The only person he tended to let get away with calling him nicknames was Vergil himself. This was only because he would return the favour.

Alice didn't flinch. "Pancakes?" She smiled sweetly up at him. Carver blinked. Was she able to read his mind or something?

Alice uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. She was slim yet curvy and Carver couldn't help but rake an eye over her before resting them on her breasts.

Alice sighed. "Eyes up here…" She motioned for him to come inside. After all, if he did kick up a fuss she had the best anti werewolf spells this side of the Underworld. Even her guns that where in her holsters were loaded with magic bullets. Dusk having silver bullets, Dawn having anti demon ones.

Carver proceeded to gaze around the shop as though he was bored and growled at one of her customers that was careless enough to bump into him while browsing.

Alice just sat back down ignoring him and motioned for Tia to come sit with her.

"What's up?" Alice took out Dusk and put it on the desk. Carver pretended to ignore what she had done and shuffled around to the next set of shelves.

"Well…" Tia took a deep breath. "It's a long story…" Tia looked around the shop and her eyes rested on Alice's map of the city. She stood up and traced a line on it from Dante's shop to the end of the street to the tower.

Alice looked at her and coughed to remind her she was meant to say something. Tia turned to Alice.

"You can find anyone on here can't you?" Tia pointed at the map.

Alice nodded. "To a certain degree… depends on who you are looking for?" Alice inclined her head towards Carver.

"No…" Tia came back to the desk, "he's here to help… and I'd like you to as well?" Tia looked at Alice hopefully.

"Depends don't it?" Alice flicked Dusk into the air and caught it, much the same way Dante would do. After all, Alice's Aunt had made Dante's guns as well as her own.

Tia launched into her story starting with how Vergil had stormed out of the hall that morning and how Kestrel was trying to find him, to telling her what she had seen in the blue flames. Carver muttered something under his breath that neither woman were able to pick up on and Tia continued telling Alice they think that Vergil has just gone into the Underworld in search of Dante and they didn't know where to start looking.

Alice mulled this over and watched Carver stomp about on the other side of the desk. Obviously Dante's situation was bothering him and he wanted to help, even if it was for personal gain.

"You want me to find Vergil?" Alice eyed the map. Tia nodded hopefully and Carver finally gave in and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Can you do it?" He growled at her.

"I can't do it here… " Alice looked up at Carver. Carver frowned. He was under the impression that Alice would have been able to do it.

"But I can do it there…" Alice pointed and a white circle appeared on the map and glowed.

Carver nodded. He understood. The map on her wall only showed the town. The circle was glowing over the Temin-Ni-Guru.

Alice was already digging through a filing cabinet and pulled out a dusty looking tomb. It was bound in dark leather, and had a padlock on it. She waved her hand over the lock and it opened.

"What's that?" Carver was mildly interested. He watched her skim the contents, it seemed to be in a strange language. "What's it in?"

"Latin" She answered without looking up. "Evado ab Hellespecto."

Carver blinked. "Come again?"

Alice looked him squarely in the eye and spun the book to face him. It seemed to have an elaborate map of an area, showing cliffs and valleys, houses, districts. He shrugged as he flicked through the pages and then paused as noticed something familiar.

"Roughly translated… Escape from Hellview" Alice holstered her guns and pulled her jacket on. She walked to the door with Tia trailing behind.

"To the tower?" Tia asked her. Alice nodded and looked at Carver.

"Ok… lets go". He looked down at the page and his eyes rested on the foot note under a sketch of a large mansion.

"**Domus Sparda"**

**"huh?" He pointed it out to Alice. **

**"House of Sparda. Vergil's mansion."**

**"So this is…?"**

**"A map of hell"**

**Alice picked up Reaper and walked off down the road. Tia ran after her. Carver looked longingly at his car and instructed Alice's assistant to look after it before walking down the road after the girls, towards the portal to hell.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann

Tia – OC Blackiriss


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was a deep purple colour with tinges of red and blue mixed into the swirls. It gave the place the feeling of being in constant twilight. Of existing between dreams and waking. The place where souls linger before the judgement. Judgement, that was a new one, looking over the immediate area it looked like someone has already dished it out.

The mansion sat on a slope. The grounds sprawling for acres around it. The grass glinted in places; in others it was dark and lifeless, burnt and blackened. The wall that surrounded the immediate gardens twitched with life and shimmered. Great tentacles would snake out and stroke the ground nearby before shrinking back into the midst.

The sound of battle was coming from beyond the wall. A tentacle rose up on the left of the wrought demon metal gates, which were hanging off their hinges, holding a squirming demon in its tight grasp. Another joined it and stuffed itself down the throat of the captive. With a swift movement the victim's stomach and intestines were pulled out and the body was tossed in one direction, the innards another.

Vergil stood at the gates and stared in amazement. Blood was pouring down the grass in rivers from dead bodies and mangled remains. He realised that the garden was doing everything it could to protect itself and join into the battle as well as his guards.

A large barbed wire tree sent tendrils shooting out at an attacker who was hacking away at a tentacle coming from the wall. The barbs pierced it through the back of its head and emerged on the other side carrying eyeballs. They pulled back out with a sickening scraping sound and waved about madly while the corpse fell to the floor with a wet slop.

Ignoring the battle that was going on in his grounds he strode past and to the front door. He paused on the threshold and spun to slice a would-be attacker in half. Cowardly, Vergil thought to himself. Attacking from behind, so dishonourable. He shook his head and walked to the open doors.

It wasn't until he had crossed the entrance hall and was almost to the stairs that he realised the doors had been blasted off. A large rocket was in the middle of the wall above the stairs. It had been cut in half by the hands on his clock; one side was wedged in the wall, and the other lay on the landing of the stairs.

He eyed the doors and the battle outside. There didn't seem to be any immediate danger. Whoever had blown the doors off wasn't to be seen.

He stormed up the stairs and towards his office, kicking the half of the rocket off the stairs into the hall below. He muttered to himself about scorch marks on the carpet and threw open the doors to his office.

He groaned. It was much the same as Dante's. Papers everywhere, the desk was overturned and the chair had been cut in half. Vergil picked his way over the wreckage and righted the desk with a grunt.

Cerberus yelped and Vergil looked down in surprise. He had quite forgotten the puppy had come with him. He lifted the desk again and scooped it up before dropping it down on the top. The puppy looked up at him with forlorn eyes and whimpered. It limped and tried to jump off away from him.

Vergil sighed and picked up the chair. The back was missing but it was still usable. He sat down and rummaged through the drawers. They were all a mess considering the desk was on its side a moment ago. He pulled out an old first aid kit and placed it on the desk. He pulled the puppy towards him and it shied away trying to escape his grip.

"Hey, come now." Vergil stroked it and it stopped shaking. "I didn't know you were under the desk when I put it down." He flipped open the lid and withdrew a shimmering green orb. Not something you would find in a classic first aid kit. As well as the usual bandages and paraphernalia were a collection of orbs and stars.

Vergil held the orb to one of the puppy's noses and it ate it greedily. It seemed surprised that it was able to put its foot down on the table without it hurting now. It gambolled about and then nosedived right into the open drawer. Vergil couldn't help but smile.

He stood up and went to the window. The battle seemed to be almost over. There was blood covering pretty much every surface of the gardens, even his office window had a large smear of blood running down one side. Most of his guards were dead, but a small pocket of them were starting to clear up and dispose of the bodies.

They picked up limbs and entrails tossing it at the wall. The tentacles came out and snagged the treats thrown at it and dragged them away inside itself. Vergil shrugged. At least it wouldn't need to be fed for a while. He was concerned however who had been bold enough to attack his home. The entire Underworld knew who he was. He might not rule it in the fashion of a king, the type of ruling this kind was used to, but they knew he was in charge and didn't question him. Normally.

He turned from the window and raised an eyebrow. A woman was standing in the doorway. She seemed to lounge against it. She had long light blue hair that trailed down over her face and front. She seemed to be wearing a shimmering blue dress, it rippled as she moved. She slinked into the room and her dress trailed behind her rustling over the papers on the floor.

Vergil moved back to the desk and choose to remain behind it rather than greeting this strange woman. He raised his chin and glared at her.

She stopped on the other side of the desk and smiled up at him. Her eyes were a deep blue midnight colour so it almost looked like she had no pupils. Her skin was tinted with blue and her lips were pale. When she smiled she showed a row of pearly white fangs. She flicked her tongue over them before looking Vergil up and down.

Vergil felt a strange sensation that she could see through his clothes and he had to hold back a shudder of revulsion.

"You are?" He demanded of her. His voice as crisp as his eyes were cold and hard.

She fluttered her eyes at her and laughed. It was a trickle of a giggle, it bubbled like a stream going over small stones in a forest. She placed and hand on her chest and the other on his desk. "You do not recognise me?"

Vergil looked at her again. There was something familiar about her, but he was not sure where he had seen it before, he frowned. "No"

She glared at him. "Really?!"

The puppy growled at her from the drawer. Vergil pulled it out and set it back on the desk. It yapped and tried to bite her hand.

She looked from the puppy to Vergil. She grinned and slapped Cerberus off the table with a flick of her wrist. It hit the wall with a thud and a whimper.

Vergil glared down at her. "That achieved what?"

"I am Nerina." Her voice was almost musical as it flowed from her lips. "And you should remember me to my traitor sister." She ignored his questioning look and trailed her fingers over the desk leaving wet trails where her fingertips touched.

Vergil grabbed her hand and at once felt it dissolve and turn to water. He opened his hand and looked at the wet patch on his glove and then back at her. She held up her hand that was reforming.

"Your sister?" He watched her carefully.

"Nevan…" Her smooth features crinkled up at the sound of the name and she clenched her fist.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." Vergil gripped Yamato. "If you have nothing of importance to tell me I suggest you leave."

"Nevan was defeated by your brother… she succumbed to him, it was her job to ensnare him to trap him, to keep him." Nerina's face softened and she glided round the other side of the desk. She held her hand up and reached up to touch Vergil's cheek. He stood still but grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

"Now, now…" He smirked at her. So she was another succubus, he should have known really, she was stunning and the way she carried herself with an air of grace not unlike her sister's. "I'd rather you didn't do that"

She smirked up at him and withdrew her arm. "I was merely commenting that I can see why she would have given into him. After all, your brother is a rather handsome devil, just like yourself." She slid away from him and waved her hand drawing a circle of water in the air.

Vergil watched it as it showed him a castle. It was large and dark. The walls were covered in moss and dirt. As he watched the castle dimmed and a door was shown. The door had just a single window, with bars on it.

Nerina's soft voice seemed to talk from inside his head. "Such a waste…" The image changed to that of Dante cowering on the corner of a dark cell. He had what looked like whip marks on his back and arms.

Vergil growled and slashed through the pool of water with Yamato. The pool shattered and fell to the carpet soaking the papers on the floor. He glared at Nerina.

"So you know what we have do you?" She smiled at him and her bubbly laugh sprang forward again.

Vergil growled and darted forwards pinning her to the wall by her neck. "I suggest you give me back my brother." His eyes had taken on a green tinge and was reflected back in her dark eyes.

"I think not, Sparda." She dissolved and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back and sending him reeling in to the wall. He pushed off and jumped towards her holding his sword low and sliced through her leg.

She squealed and spun away from him in. She glared at him from the door way. "If you want him you are to come to us." Her voice had taken on an icy quality. "You will relinquish your hold over the Underworld or you will both die."

Vergil spluttered and laughed. "My hold?" He threw back his head and laughed again. "Nerina, you know nothing of the ancient demons laws do you?"

She stood straighter and looked at him. "I serve my master…"

Vergil cut her off with a glare and a wave of his hand. "Your master dares to overthrow the current Hell Lord?" He paused and waited for her answer. When she stammered to reply he continued. "Your master is defying my rule just by threatening my family." He took a few steps to her. "It was Sparda blood that overthrew the old lord. It was Sparda blood that overthrew the new lord. It is Sparda blood that remains in charge. Threatening me or my family is like treason." He stopped and glared down at her.

She had taken a step back into the hall. She could feel the anger coming off him in waves. Her master had not put it that way. He had told her all the bad things the Spardas' had done and the only way to put it right was to destroy them and everything they stood for.

Vergil had cut contact with the Mortal realm when he became in charge, he had ruled that demons did not need to go into that realm anymore. Even though he had passed this law many of them went beneath it and stole into the human's plane of existence. Many of them were able to live with the humans with ease.

Vergil turned a blind eye to these, they were not out to cause harm. After all he was also upholding the laws of the Council on the human side, and they were reasonably tolerant of demons and devils, if they were willing to play the game correctly. The ones that upset the balance were the ones that would die.

Nerina missed being able to cross over to the humans and use them as she saw fit. She wanted her sister back and the thought of releasing her from her bounds was what had drew her in. She drew herself up to her full height again.

"You're the one that told us humans were not worth our time!" She was enraged and confused, Vergil could tell by the look on her face.

"You are correct." He nodded. "Human's are not worth the effort, you have everything you could want here, why bother with them?" His tone was calmer and he smiled at her.

She was even more confused. "Then, why do you fight for them so dearly?" She took a step forwards. She gasped and looked down. Vergil had shot an ice sword through her chest. She stumbled backwards and smacked against the wall.

"Because my Brother asked me to…" He watched as she slid to the floor clutching at the sword. He bent down and flicked it. She squealed in pain. "You should know I tend to do what he requests of me don't you?" He whispered to her.

"You're on the Council…" She wriggled around on the floor trying to keep away from him. "You kill your own kind?"

Vergil nodded and twisted the blade a little more. This time she screeched in pain and clawed at his hand on the blade. "Kestrel asked me to do that, I'm good at my job, I'm exceptionally good at finding answers…" He trailed off and leant down inches away from her, his voice dripping with the promise of violence. "Now I suggest you tell me where to find your master or you will see just how good I am at it…"

Nerina gulped as she watched Vergil summon another sword and aim it at her.

"Ok… this is where you will find him…"

"I'm listening"

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom  
Dante – Capcom  
Alice – OC TwistedAlice  
Kestrel – OC Blackiriss  
Carver – OC Vrejusnor  
Daiki – OC Jezzann  
Tia – OC Blackiriss  
Nerina – OC TwistedAlice


	10. Chapter 10

The room was cold. It was damp and dark. What looked like a mouse skittered across the floor leaving a faint trail in the grime. It stopped in front of the man that was laying face down on the floor. It squeaked in surprise as he twitched and groaned.

How much more of this would he have to take. He was looking count of the time that he had been here, he had also lost count of the times he'd been dragged to and from different rooms in the dungeon. He assumed it was a dungeon, it looked like the prison under the Council hall but smelt a damn sight worse.

Dante pressed his hand to his forehead and felt the sticky mess of blood. He hissed in pain as he gently touched it exploring the wound. He was still without his demon energy to heal and the pain would almost make him pass out. His captors were too good to let that happen though. They would inject him with just enough to dull his senses.

He rolled onto his back and yelped in surprise and pain. He sat up as quickly as his aching ribs would allow him and craned his neck trying to see the damage. Red welts were all across his back and arms. He hung his head between his legs trying to breath in a large lungful of air to steady himself.

"Sucks to be you don't it, sweet cheeks?" A soft female voice cooed from the darkness. Dante's eyesight swam as he spun his head into the direction of the voice. He knew he shouldn't have moved so fast, the dizziness almost made him stumble over again once he had clambered to his feet.

"Really, you didn't need to get up…" The voice purred again from the shadows. Dante strained his eyes trying to see who was there and took a few unsteady steps forward leaning against the cold rough wall for support. He gasped in surprise.

"Nev…?" His guitar was standing before him in demon form, the clouds of bats around her were making it hard to distinguish her from the surroundings. He coughed and wiped at the corner of his mouth. He grimaced as he saw more blood on the back of his hand.

Nevan came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, it stung where she touched the welts and he growled at her. "Why are you here?" He leaned against the wall pushing her hand from his shoulder.

"Master…" Nevan looked hurt.

"Don't call me that, you know I don't get off on it" Dante snapped at her.

"But you are, you defeated me, you bound me…" Nevan trailed off and paused looking out the high window at the swirling colours outside.

"That really isn't the issue now is it?!" Dante fell back against the wall and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for your rough treatment… Daiki is a harsh creature… he only will employ the best."

Dante rubbed his throat. He knew quite how harsh he was, in quite an intimate way. He was just glad that was the worst thing that had happened to him so far. Being thrashed by a fire whip was painful. He winched as he sat on the floor the welts on his back rubbing against the brickwork.

"She was just doing her job…" Nevan knelt next to him. "She's not a bad demon really."

Dante sighed and looked up at Nevan. He was surprised to see tears glimmering in her eyes. "What are you talking about? Its just a few whip marks, I'll be ok in a while just watch me. I've had much worse happen to me before remember."

Nevan nodded her head. "Nbushe doesn't know her own strength. Were as I would rather break the man with pleasure… she is an artist of pain…"

"Nbushe?"

"She's my sister, my older sister. She was recruited to fight back before your father was the man he would become, strong, handsome…" She trailed off lost in memories.

Dante's head was spinning again. This time from confusion. "Sister? There's more than one of you?"

"There's three actually, Nerina is my twin, she prefers pleasure as well… we were very close…" Nevan gave Dante a wink, he smirked. He looked Nevan over and smiled again to himself, he knew exactly where she was going with that and he had no problems thinking up the images in his head to go with it.

"I'm sorry Dante, but I have to use this" She held up a seeing stone, it seemed to be filled with liquid.

"No, no more games, Nev. I'm not about to suck anyone else off." Dante shook his head and rested it on his knees. "Leave me alone ok? Tell them to back off. Vergil will just get all the more angry… You're all going to die anyway don't you know?"

Nevan nodded and held the stone up. "Nerina has been sent to destroy his guards…"

Dante's eyes shot open. "You what?"

"To overthrow his grounds?" Nevan filched away from Dante, he had a mad glint in his eye.

Dante threw his head back and laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. Firstly you guys cheat by getting me in a trap, then you're so scared of me that you inject me with all sorts of shit to make me human, and then, you decide it's a wise move to try to take out the demon army that just to happens to be willing to die for my brother?" Dante rocked with laughter gasping with the pain but unable to stop himself.

Nevan looked at the floor. "I didn't say it was a good plan." She couldn't help but laugh slightly.

Dante wiped his eyes and carried on. "AND, to top that off your goatsnakeman wants to be the new Hell Lord?" He slapped his thigh. "Yes, sending Vergil images of me in pain will make him come here, but I don't think treecock knows quite just how much pain he is bringing onto himself."

The door flew open and with a sharp crack of orange light a burning fire whip had wrapped itself around Dante's neck cutting off the circulation. He struggled to breath and clawed at it. The smell of burning flesh was filling his nostrils and the pain was almost too much. The user gave it a sharp tug and Dante collapsed against the wall clutching at his bleeding neck gasping for breath as it snapped back to the owner.

"Just take the images and transmit them…" The female voice was cold.

"Yes sister" Nevan held the orb high and recorded Dante cowering against the wall. She stored the images and held it out to the other person. "Vergil is going to kill us for sure."

"Don't bet on it" The other person paused the stoked Nevan's hair gently away from her face before bending to her and kissing her full on the lips, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away. "Sister".

-----------------------------------------------------

Vergil – Capcom

Dante – Capcom

Alice – OC TwistedAlice

Kestrel – OC Blackiriss

Carver – OC Vrejusnor

Daiki – OC Jezzann

Tia – OC Blackiriss

Nerina – OC TwistedAlice

Nbushe – OC TwistedAlice

Nevan – Capcom


End file.
